Sweet Lies and Bitter Trues
by Simply Delicious
Summary: Love, is wondrous, to most people, but, to Orihime Inoue, it only causes you unnecessary drama. Sort Of AU. Fem!Ichigo x Orihime, don't like? don't read.


"_When you lose someone, you get used to living day to day without them. But you'll never get used to the "10 second heartbreak." That's the time it takes to wake to full consciousness each day and remember…"__Nina__ Guilbeau_

Disclaimer: I Don't own anything, Period.

Chapter 1

Ichigo's P.O.V.

"Orihime-chan~" I sang, facing my dearest friend.

"Yes?" She beamed .

I felt my face burn with embarrassment. "I have to tell you something..."

"Oh?"

"I-I-I..."

She raised her eyebrow in curiosity.

"I LIKE TATSUKI-CHAN"

She stared at me with disbelief.

"Oh," Was all she could muster, her smile quickly vainshed. "T-That's nice...Ichigo-chan.."

I frowned. Why isn't she bursting out in happiness?...Isn't she overjoyed with the news?.. That's weird, she's usually bouyant.

Everything went quiet, the murmurs became silent. As the whole became mute, and was interested on what we had to say.

.

.

.

.

Orihime's P.O.V.

I could feel my vision become blurry. No, I couldn't afford to have Ichigo see me like this...I'm going to have to excuse myself. I got up from my seat, caramel brown eyes monitoring my every move.

"Orihime?"

"I have to go to the bathroom," I mumbled.

I made my towards Yoruichi-sensei. Noticing me, she gave me her full attention.

"Yes, Inoue?"

"May I go to the restroom?"

She eyed me carefully, brows drawing and forming slight creases on her delicate features.

"Ok," She handed me the hall pass, "Be back in 10 minutes."

"Hai,"

My hand jiggled the door handle, trying to escape this horrendous nightmare. The door opened with a loud squeak, and I rushed out not a moment later. With one loud thud, it shut behind me. My lips began to quiver as I relived the events that happened no longer than 2 minutes ago.

_I like Tatsuki-chan_

Her sweet angelic voice echoing inside my mind. I cried in abject misery, silent tears rolling down my cheeks, puffy red eyes, red in the face...

I tried to stop these manifesting liquid called tears, but they seemed to be endless.

How could I be so stupid?, so reckless?, so..._Hopeful?.. _I knew from the beginning, that she would only see me as a sister...

I mean I don't blame her...Anyone could tell that we had a strong relationship...I recall everything so clearly...

_"Ne, Ichigo-san, are you and Orihime-san dating?"_

_Ichigo just gaped, evidently stunned. I blushed, loss for words. I patiently waited for her answer. How I oh so wished it to be true._

_"What are you talking about Nemu-san?, Me and Orihime-chan are simply friends, Nothing more, Nothing less," She answered, "Plus, I have my eye on someone else..." _

_Ichigo's sight drifted to a karate champ, Tatsuki Arisawa. My heart started to hurt, the pain rising up from it's slumber. _

_A dumbfounded Nemu, found herself saying something incredibly __**stupid**__. _

_"Tatsuki-san?, Wow Ichigo-san, I always thought you liked Orihime-san, seeing how the two are inseparable,"_

_Ichigo giggled, "Oh Nemu-san, your just full of ideas aren't you?"_

I cried harder this time, these memories were just to hurtful. Not a day goes by, that the desire,to make this pitiful feelings to disappear, only gets stronger.

.

.

.

.

Normal P.O.V.

(Timeskip)

Orihime was depressed that day, not bothering to smile, or laugh, nor eat. To which, this cause a certain carrot top to become _very_ worried. Ichigo, stood in front of the auburn haired girl. Not budging from her position. School had ended 13 minutes ago, and Orihime walked to the front, and sat down.

"Orihime, what's wrong?"

The gentle teenager said nothing.

Ichigo frowned, a growl escaped her lips. She hated it when Orihime kept things from her.

"Look, I'm not going anywhere until you tell me what's going on,"

_Silence._

"Hime,"

Orihime flinched slightly, she didn't like it when Ichigo called her _Hime_, at all.

The orange haired girl knew all to well what was her reaction was when she spoke of the "Off Limits" nickname, Orihime dubbed. And she didn't care if she got furious, cause her well beinging was far more important than herself.

"Hime, please, talk to me..."

_Nothing_.

Ichigo's patience was at it's breaking point. She spoke to tell her something, but, it was interrupted by Lucy. The blonde went to her Best Friend, resting her hand on her shoulder.

"Hey, Orihime, ready to go?"

"Yes,"

Ichigo jaw fell to the floor.

"C'mon, let's not keep Yachiru waiting, you know how she gets when she's angry,"

Orihime just nodded, proceeded by her getting up. Lucy grabbed her wrist and walked away. And Ichigo was left utterly baffled, and pained?, as their figures receded from view.

.

.

.

.

**AN: There you have it folks! In this story Ichigo and Orihime are bisexual, and I decided it would be a good to because include Fairy Tail characters, mostly because I ran out of Bleach ones...Please excuse my grammar, I'm still a rookie and I still have much more to learn. I hope little by little I get better. Anyways bye! R&R.**


End file.
